


A Vida Secreta do Shizun.

by Lizzywangelis



Category: Scumbag System, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, BDSM, Bingqiu - Freeform, M/M, OOC, SADOMASO, Teacher-Student Relationship, subdom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzywangelis/pseuds/Lizzywangelis
Summary: Shen QingQiu é um professor universitário que não tem descanso: seu melhor aluno não para de assediá-lo em todo e qualquer lugar. Mas, o que Luo BingHe não sabe, é que conquistar o coração do professor pode ser um erro, sem espaço para arrependimentos.[Arte de Capa pela linda da Tizy Izumi (@Tizyizumiart no twitter e instagram) vão dar amor pra ela, pls!]Capa: https://twitter.com/lizzy_writer/status/1303761510498480129?s=20
Relationships: Luo Binghe/Shen Qingqiu, bingqiu
Kudos: 3





	A Vida Secreta do Shizun.

Quando enviou aquelas fotos, Luo Binghe não imaginava que as coisas acabariam daquele jeito. Mas o universitário não se arrependia por nenhum instante.

Cordas vermelhas restringiam totalmente seus movimentos, prendendo-o a cadeira reforçada. Ele não sabia o que era pior: se mexer para tentar aliviar seu corpo sensível ou esperar para o que viria a seguir.

Observou a porta adiante de si se abrir e, mesmo a pouca luz, conseguia ver perfeitamente cada detalhe do homem que desejava há tanto tempo.

O som das botas de couro que Shen QingQiu usava, batendo contra o assoalho fez Binghe sentir como se cada célula de seu corpo se arrepiasse. A pele alva do professor contrastava com o preto das peças que vestia e o aluno podia apenas se contentar em deleitar-se com a visão, esfregando-se contra as cordas em busca de aliviar minimamente seu desejo.

—Shizun...- Implorou baixinho, mas a expressão de Shen QingQiu praticamente não mudou, apenas franzindo levemente a testa.

O professor bateu o leque que carregava na própria palma, apoiando o pé direito na cadeira, entre as pernas de BingHe, extremamente próximo ao membro já ereto do mais novo.

Era impossível não se deliciar com aquela visão. Seu maior prazer era colocar aquele tipo de homem aos seus pés. O tipo que não se dobrava a ninguém, que se achava melhor que os outros, o Grande Macho Alfa. Seu aluno era exatamente este tipo: Tentava impor suas vontades, tratava de seduzi-lo a cada instante e não aceitava ser rejeitado.

Agora estava ali, com lágrimas nos olhos, o corpo bem definido totalmente imóvel, a pele corada e brilhando com o suor, e o pau – o maior que o professor já havia visto em toda a sua vida – completamente duro, denunciando a excitação.

Abriu o leque, colocando-o sob sua própria boca, deixando seu olhar gelado fixar-se nas íris do mais novo. Deslizou a bota levemente para frente, fazendo-a tocar o pilar que se erguia ali. Choramingos doloridos escapavam dos lábios de BingHe, enquanto o couro se esfregava em sua região sensível.

—Shizun...

—Hm? – Uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou novamente, aguardando-o prosseguir.

—Por favor Shizun... não me torture.

—Você tem sido um aluno muito desobediente, Luo Binghe... – Iniciou, inclinando o corpo para se aproximar da orelha do rapaz, sem deixar de brincar com aquilo que tinha nos pés. – Diga-me, o que você quer?

—E-eu... eu quero... o Shizun... ah! – A resposta veio ofegante, seguida de um sobressalto. Seu aluno se contorcia na cadeira, sem ter para onde fugir daquela provocação toda.

—O que te faz pensar que me merece? – Aumentou o estímulo, não apenas esfregando, mas colocando certo peso no pé. Tinha experiência o bastante naquilo, sabia bem como controlar sua força para causar dor suficiente apenas para ser prazerosa. – Ein?

—Sh-Shizun! Ah, por favor! Me perdoe! Não posso mais-!

Nem bem terminou a frase, Luo BingHe sentiu o orgasmo lhe inundar, deixando seu sêmen se espirrar e consequentemente lambuzando a bota de couro lustrosa do professor. Shen QingQiu suspirou pesado, de forma teatral, escondendo o pequeno sorriso sarcástico atrás do leque, para então fechá-lo em um movimento abrupto e usá-lo pra levantar o queixo de BingHe, forçando-o a encará-lo.

—Quem te deu permissão para vir?! É realmente um pirralho incorrigível! – O olhar de decepção que direcionou ao mais novo fez com que mais lágrimas se acumulassem, escorrendo por seu rosto.

Não resistiu, alcançando uma de suas bochechas e afagando-a com o polegar, aproveitando para afastar as lágrimas.

—Vamos parar por aqui hoje. – Declarou, desarmando-se do professor cruel e voltando a ser o verdadeiro Shen Yuan. BingHe concordou com um aceno, deixando-se ser desamarrado pelo mais velho. Mesmo que não tivesse usado a palavra de segurança, Shen QingQiu sabia que Luo BingHe ignoraria os próprios limites para tentar agradá-lo, por isso havia decidido que era hora de parar.

Com delicadeza, o professor soltou seu aluno, ajudando-o a se deitar na cama antes de seguir para o banheiro. Em poucos minutos Shen QingQiu retornou, já em seu pijama verde escuro e com uma bacia em mão. Extremamente paciente, limpou toda a sujeira e suor do corpo de BingHe, que praticamente não se moveu, aproveitando os cuidados de seu amado professor. O mais novo podia perfeitamente se levantar e ir tomar um banho por si mesmo, mas fingiu certa manha, sabendo que receberia alguma gratificação. O único movimento que fez foi colocar um par de calças, para então deitar a cabeça no colo do mais velho, que passou a afagar os longos fios negros e ondulados.

—Desculpe por decepcioná-lo, Shizun. – Sua voz grave saiu rouca, quase em tom de choro. Shen Qingqiu suspirou, acertando-lhe um leve peteleco no centro da testa.

—Quem aqui está decepcionado? – Fez uma breve pausa, sem nunca cessar o afago. – Você está indo bem.

BingHe sorriu, aconchegando-se melhor e sem esconder seu sorriso. Não demorou muito para que caísse no sono, tão relaxado como estava. O professor ainda esperou até ter certeza de que o outro estava dormindo profundamente, antes de apagar as luzes e deitar-se ao seu lado.

Era surreal para si como as coisas haviam começado e caminhado tão rápido até aquele ponto. Fechou os olhos, aspirando o aroma suave que emanava da pele de seu aluno, relembrando cada um dos passos daquele estranho relacionamento.

Shen QingQiu suspirou pesado, massageando as têmporas. Cada um dos braços de Luo BingHe de um lado de seu corpo, impedindo-o de seguir livremente, seu rosto próximo _demais_ de si.

—É apenas um jantar Professor Shen... Por que está tão decidido em me rejeitar? – O olhar no rosto do rapaz era determinado e até mesmo sedutor.

Desde o início do semestre, Shen QingQiu vinha sofrendo com os flertes e investidas de seu aluno e, a cada dia, as coisas pareciam piorar. Luo BingHe não fazia ideia do que significava a palavra limite e começava a flertar com o professor descaradamente nos corredores e até mesmo durante as aulas.

O professor levantou o braço, acertando a testa do aluno com um dos livros que carregava, não com força, mas apenas para assusta-lo o suficiente para conseguir se afastar, empurrando o braço do outro para liberar seu caminho.

—Não importa quantas vezes pergunte, a resposta será sempre a mesma. Somos professor e aluno e esta relação não irá mudar. – Respondeu, deixando-o para trás enquanto seguia para sua próxima aula.

No entanto, ao contrário do que imaginava, sua resposta realmente pareceu ter efeito desta vez. Por três dias inteiros Luo BingHe não o importunou e manteve distância. Shen QingQiu não podia negar que de certa forma se sentia solitário. Nos últimos meses tinha o aluno em seu encalço a todo instante, até mesmo se oferecendo para carregar seus livros ou limpar o quadro e, vê-lo se afastar tão subitamente doeu em seu peito.

Luo BingHe era uma questão que deixava-o genuinamente confuso. Era seu melhor aluno, o mais interessado em suas aulas, o mais dedicado e esforçado, sem dúvidas. Era também, de longe, o rapaz mais lindo de sua classe e tinha certeza que deveria ser o mais belo da universidade – o interesse obsessivo de todas as mulheres do campus, por seu aluno, deixava isso bastante claro. Sentia-se orgulhoso dele e, era inegável o fato de ter seu ego massageado ao ser cortejado pelo rapaz. Mas sabia que não era _só isso_. Sabia que havia algo de errado dentro de si, quando escondia sorrisos atrás dos livros ao ve-lo se aproximar, quando seu coração saltava – de um jeito não tão ruim – ao ser abordado de surpresa ou quando sua mente o traía ao lembra-lo que BingHe tinha exatamente todas as características que gostava em um homem, isso quando a mesma não lhe rendia sonhos deveras inapropriados com o aluno.

Limitou-se a suspirar, terminando de organizar suas coisas na sala dos professores, para que pudesse retornar para casa. Porém, uma mensagem de número desconhecido em seu celular chamou-lhe a atenção. Destravou rapidamente a tela, se fosse algum aluno com dúvidas, seria melhor ajuda-lo antes de deixar o prédio.

Mas o que surgiu na tela era algo totalmente diferente do que imaginava e o professor precisou de alguns bons segundos para processar a imagem antes de virar a tela para baixo e travá-la, chamando, sem querer, a atenção dos outros dois professores que se encontravam no local.

—Algo errado, Professor Shen? – Yue QingYuan lhe perguntou, desconfiado.

—Nada, apenas um aluno engraçadinho enviando bobagens. – Respondeu, enfiando o aparelho no fundo da bolsa e passando a alça pelo ombro. – Preciso ir agora, tenham uma boa noite.

Despediu-se mais afobado que o normal, caminhando a passos rápidos até o estacionamento e praticamente jogando-se contra o banco do motorista de seu carro. Não precisava nem mesmo alcançar seu celular para olhar a imagem, apenas o breve vislumbre que teve antes, sendo o suficiente para gravar cada detalhe em sua mente. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração, em vão, pois, ao fechar os olhos lá estava: O corpo escultural de seu aluno, diante de si. A pele dourada brilhando na tela, o peito largo e convidativo, o abdome trincado em quatro pares de gomos terrivelmente chamativos, no entanto, o que mais lhe atraía o olhar era o poderoso volume de sua parte inferior.

Grande.

_Muito grande._

Com certeza o maior que já havia visto na vida.

Suspirou.

Definitivamente aquela era a gota d’água. Seu autocontrole tinha limite, e Luo Binghe o havia ultrapassado, a ereção em suas calças reforçando isso.

Ligou o carro e dirigiu-se para fora do estacionamento, precisava chegar logo em casa para se aliviar o quanto antes, aproveitando para pensar em como rebater aquela provocação. Se aquilo era mesmo o que BingHe queria, Shen QingQiu já estava em um ponto do caminho que não conseguiria mais se forçar a recusar.

Após um longo período no banheiro, fazendo o que tinha que fazer, adentrou no quarto, recolhendo o aparelho celular em sua bolsa, antes mesmo de terminar de secar os cabelos. Tentou com todas as suas forças não olhar para a imagem que ainda preenchia a tela – a ultima coisa que precisava no momento era uma segunda ereção – e começou a digitar.

Sabia que seria arriscado, não apenas pelo fato de serem professor e aluno, mas também pelo tipo de relacionamento que buscava. Não uma nem duas vezes havia sido rejeitado por seus _gostos_. Desta vez com o agravante de ter sua reputação jogada a lama. Ainda assim, não era mais motivo suficiente para que mantivesse aquele sentimento em seu peito.

“Encontre-me no restaurante XXX amanhã, as 20h. Não se atrase.”

Hesitou ainda uma vez antes de apertar o botão de enviar.

Estava feito, não havia mais espaço para arrependimento.

Deixou o celular de lado, concentrando-se em relaxar. Precisaria de uma boa noite de sono para que pudesse se preparar.

No dia seguinte, chegou ao restaurante exatamente no horário combinado. Luo BingHe já estava a sua espera em uma das mesas mais afastadas do local. Foi cumprimentado com um sorriso sedutor do aluno, que se levantou assim que o viu, puxando a cadeira para que se sentasse.

Durante o jantar em si, não trocaram muitas palavras. O professor observava atentamente o quanto seu aluno impunha charme e elegância em cada um de seus movimentos, visando agradá-lo. Após terminarem a refeição foi que o rapaz resolveu tocar no assunto tão aguardado.

—Professor Shen, eu sei que o fato de sermos aluno e professor não lhe agrada, mas se puder me dar uma chance, nós podemos fazer isso funcionar, eu serei discreto e-

Sua fala foi interrompida. Shen QingQiu tirou uma pasta preta de dentro de sua bolsa e o som dela sendo posta sobre a mesa foi o suficiente para fazer o mais novo se calar.

—Se está mesmo disposto a continuar com isto, terá que aceitar os meus termos. – Foi o que disse somente, indicando com uma mover de cabeça, que abrisse a pasta e BingHe o fez.

Assistiu pacientemente enquanto o outro lia cada uma das paginas, mudando de expressão vez ou outra, de espanto e incredulidade a neutralidade e... raiva? Não sabia ao certo, seu coração palpitava em expectativa, estava convencido que sofreria uma nova rejeição, seu cérebro trabalhando em uma desculpa convincente o suficiente para dar na faculdade, quando os boatos sobre suas preferências começassem a se espalhar.

No entanto, não esperava a resposta que recebera. Espantado, viu BingHe abordar um garçom que passava ao lado, tomando sua caneta emprestada e assinando a última folha.

—Obrigado. – Devolveu a caneta e o garçom saiu confuso, mas não tanto quanto o professor.

—O que você- por que assinou?! Você sabe o que é isto?! – Indagou exasperado, tomando a pasta de suas mãos e fitando a letra cursiva com o nome de seu aluno, sobre o papel.

—É claro que sei! É um contrato sub-dom. – A resposta veio tão intensa quanto a pergunta do mais velho, tomando cuidado para não soar alto de mais, não pretendia expor aquela situação aos outros clientes no restaurante. – Professor, eu não sou burro.

—Então, por que-?

—Por que gosto de você! Gosto _de_ _verdade_. – A fala sincera fez Shen QingQiu tremer e o mais novo continuou. – Pra mim, não importa se o professor gosta de apanhar ou de bater. Não importa se gosta de ficar por baixo ou por cima, não importa nem mesmo se o professor não gosta de sexo, eu aceito. Eu aceito tudo por que é o professor Shen.

Shen QingQiu não sabia descrever o sentimento que o preencheu naquele instante. Era uma mistura de alívio com incredulidade, aceitação e carinho. Se fosse um pouco mais emotivo, talvez até começasse a chorar ali mesmo, porém, permitiu apenas um pequeno sorriso esticar-se em seus lábios.

—Aluno idiota. – Acertou-lhe um peteleco no centro da testa, beijando o local rapidamente, em seguida.

Binghe colocou as suas mãos sobre o beijo assim que o mais velho se afastou, esfregando com carinho. Sua expressão era tão fofa que Shen QingQiu não quis se forçar a desviar o olhar, gravando-a em sua mente.

Os dois deixaram o restaurante e seguiram para a casa do mais velho. Entraram no cômodo já aos beijos e rapidamente encontraram o caminho para o quarto. O ardor do desejo dominava cada célula de seus corpos, unindo-se um ao outro como se tivessem sido feitos para isso, sem que parassem para pensar realmente nas consequências.

Já deitados na cama, exaustos, com os corpos banhados em suor e as respirações ainda ofegantes, Luo BingHe pairou por cima de Shen QingQiu, um braço de cada lado de seu rosto e os cabelos ondulados caindo feito cortina ao seu lado.

—Professor Shen... Nós não vamos fazer aquelas coisas? Do BDSM? – Indagou olhando diretamente em seus olhos, exalando expectativa.

—Você... quer mesmo isso?

—Se o professor gosta, eu quero aprender.

Shen QingQiu não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso, deixando sua mão tocar a bochecha do aluno, fazendo ali um carinho suave. O mais novo fechou os olhos, aproveitando o toque e inclinando mais o rosto contra sua mão.

—Shen Yuan. – A voz melodiosa do mais velho chamou sua atenção e BingHe abriu os olhos, confuso. – Quando estivermos sozinhos, me chame apenas de Shen Yuan.

O professor viu o rosto do aluno se iluminar. Shen Yuan era seu nome de nascimento. Por vir de uma família extremamente tradicional, havia recebido tanto o nome de nascimento, quanto o de cortesia. Apenas os familiares o chamavam assim e agora confiava-o a BingHe. Fazia-o mais por culpa do que por qualquer outra coisa. Não se sentia confortável sendo chamado por seu amante, pelo mesmo nome que todos os seus alunos da faculdade lhe chamavam.

—Shen Yuan... – Luo BingHe repetiu baixo, aproximando-se perigosamente do mais velho, colando os lábios em sua orelha para dizer outra vez, num tom mais grave. – Shen Yuan.

Todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram, não demorando para que notasse o vigor se instalando novamente na intimidade de seu aluno. BingHe mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha para então beijá-lo, deixando a questão do BDSM de lado enquanto davam início a segunda rodada daquela noite que aparentemente não teria hora para terminar.


End file.
